


The Joining

by HeraldInquisitor



Series: Adela Trevelyan [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Gen, Grey Warden Joining, Grey Wardens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-25 09:51:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19743232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeraldInquisitor/pseuds/HeraldInquisitor
Summary: Thom Rainier, formerly known as 'Blackwall', has left the Inquisition in the company of Raven and Alistair Theirin with the intention of joining the Grey Wardens. His new adventure and life are just beginning.





	The Joining

> _"All a warden is, is a promise. To protect others even at the cost of your own life."_
> 
> _\- Thom Rainier_

Thom Rainier paused on the slope of the Frostback Mountains, and turned his horse around. One last look at Skyhold before it disappeared from his view - perhaps for ever.  
"Don't just sit there gawking all damn day, human, or we'll freeze before we're even down the mountain," cried the grumpy dwarf, Oghren. Thom turned back to face the party he was with, and nodded before making his horse trot onwards. Raven and Alistair Theirin were already further ahead, with their mabari close at their heels.

Once they were some distance from Skyhold, they each dismounted and led their horses by the reins down the mountainside. They finally reached a cavern cut into the side of the Frostbacks, and decided that they would make camp there on the first night. They found giant spiders nesting in the cavern, but they were quickly dispatched, and then Raven set about making a fire using her magic.  
"You're a mage like the Inquisitor," Thom remarked, "Were you also in a Circle like she was?" She turned to him, and smiled. He noticed her black hair appeared to be glowing from the fire.  
"I was at the Circle Tower in Ferelden, at Kinloch on Lake Calenhad - then Duncan recruited me and took me to Ostagar."  
"Where she met me, her loving husband - she's such a lucky thing. Darkspawn, regicide and near-death experiences are the perfect way to start a romance," laughed Alistair. Raven elbowed hiim in the ribs, but she was giggling all the same.  
"Ignore him. Thom, would you like some salted nug?"

The evening passed quite cheerfully between them, given that they at least had shelter from the snowy mountain, and were well fed - even if it were salted nug. Oghren had managed to convince the barman at the Herald's Rest to give him some extra ale for the journey, much to Thom's surprise. The barman had never been so generous with him. They looked at the map of Ferelden and Raven explained that they were going to head for the border with Orlais and take the main highway from there into Ferelden. They ended up going to bed fairly early to make sure that they were up at a decent hour in the morning to travel further.

It was a good beginning to the journey.


End file.
